Misstate
by Hairussia
Summary: Ada yang mengisi hidup kita dalam jangka panjang, menyenangkan, membuat nyaman tak ingin lepas. Hei, tahukah kalau orang seperti itu adalah orang yang mengerikan? Ada saatnya jika dia pergi, kita akan sulit untuk melepaskannya dan melupakannya seperti angin lalu. Karena kita terlanjur terjerat dalam sisi 'menggantungkan diri' tanpa kita sadari sama sekali. [MidoMattsun]


Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE

Nagamasa Midori x Masamune Matsuoka

Typo(s) / OOC (tanpa OOC mereka gak homo beneran /digampar) / deskrip ala kadarnya dan kecacatan yang dimiliki Haisaki mohon di maafkan—

Kalau bisa baca sambil dengerin lagu locker by mbak Mikako Komatsu.

Fanfik ini didedikasikan untuk seseorang /eah lol/ .

.

* * *

Orang-orang terus hadir dan pergi dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditetapkan, ada yang menetap pada hidup kita cukup lama, dan ada pula yang hanya sekedar singgah dalam sekedipan mata dalam hidup kita. Tak akan bisa ditebak pokoknya.

Ada yang mengisinya dalam jangka lama, menyenangkan, membuat nyaman tak ingin lepas.

Hei, tahukah kalau orang seperti itu adalah orang yang mengerikan? Ada saatnya jika dia pergi, kita akan sulit untuk melepaskannya dan melupakannya seperti angin lalu. Karena kita terlanjur terjerat dalam sisi 'menggantungkan diri' tanpa kita sadari sama sekali.

Ditinggalkan itu menyedihkan, apalagi tanpa mempertahankannya sama sekali. Seperti seorang pengecut yang suatu berharganya dicuri di depan mata tetapi hanya bisa diam, pasrah bagai orang dungu dan berakhir dengan sadar bahwa sesuatu itu sangatlah penting—dan tak bisa diambil kembali.

Masamune Matsuoka adalah salah satu orang dengan tipekal yang melihat orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa mencoba untuk mempertahankannya. Tak ingin terbuka jika ia sangat membutuhkan orang-orang tersebut.

Pertama kalinya ia harus kehilangan adalah saat Ibunya meninggalkannya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya. Seorang kakak kelas dengan kepribadian yang unik setengah terkutuk. Antara memiliki senyum malaikat atau malah menyerempet utusan dari neraka.

Matsuoka juga tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu—

Hari demi hari diisi oleh Sang Kakak kelas bernama Nagamasa Midori. Ia perlahan menutup luka milik Matsuoka yang baru saja ditinggal—atau lebih tepatnya dibuang?—oleh Ibu tercintanya. Midori mengisinya dengan pergi bersama, mengajak Masamune ketempat bermain _game survival_. Mengajarkan bagaimana cara bermain permainan tersebut. Ikut belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan dan memilih pistol pertamanya—Desert Eagle.

Dan perlahan pula rasa suka timbul dari dalam diri Matsuoka untuk Midori Nagamasa, meskipun Kakak kelasnya itu kerap mengintimidasinya, tapi ada rasa nyaman yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Hangat dan tak ingin lepas. Seakan jika Midori tak ada dan meninggalkannya aka nada berbagai duri tajam tak kasat mata menancap pada dirinya.

Mungkin, orang-orang menyebutnya dengan luka yang tidak berdarah dan tidak kentara—

Kelereng berwarna biru yang selaras langit terpejam, menghirup dalam angin yang berhembus membawa helai pirangnya menari. Tangan mengepal kuat sebagai penyaluran untuk keberaniannya.

"M,Midori—san!" ia berteriak, memanggil orang yang telah memunggunginya, berjalan seolah ingin meninggalkannya sendiri dan merasakan kosong.

Helai hijau kelam tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun, Matsuoka memberanikan diri untuk mengejar. Berjalan mengikuti langkah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "M, Midori—san!" kembali ia memanggil lebih lantang dank eras.

Hei, tak ada jawaban. Bukankah ini menyakitkan?

"M, Mi—" belum lengkap Matsuoka memanggil nama Kakak kelasnya itu kembali, ia lebih dulu membuka kelereng birunya, melihat langsung manik kelabu yang memperhatikannya.

"Mimpi buruk, Masamune?" tanya Midori tersenyum memperhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja bangun dari dunia antah berantah.

Beberapa kali mengerjap dan melihat Midori yang sedikit menolehkan kepalanya itu membuat Matsuoka sedikit merona. Maaf—ini bukankah terlalu dekat?

Kelereng biru melihat kearah lain dengan gugup, tangannya menyentuh bahu Midori, sedikit mendorongnya dan bangun—Matsuoka semula bersandar pada bahu Midori— agar jaraknya tak terlalu dekat, "Ma—maaf te—terlalu dekat, M,Midori—san.." ucapnya terbata tanpa menatap mata kelabu milik Midori.

"Masamune—"

Ah, jangan. Jangan suara yang cukup mengintimidasi seperti itu. Matsuoka mengerti maksud dari intonasi yang meluncur itu. Pelan, Matsuoka mencoba menatap mata kelabu milik Midori secara langsung, mengulas senyum canggung. Tapi tak apalah, mimpinya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan harus menatap mata Midori.

"Kau tertidur saat aku membaca buku, dan kau memanggilku," jelas Midori santai memperhatikan Matsuoka yang tengah menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Gugup.

"A,A—no, aku minta maaf Mi—Midori-san.."

Tangan lembut menyentuh helai pirang, diusap lembut seolah menenangkan. Senyum yang diberikan oleh Midori bukan lagi mengintimidasi melainkan senyuman hangat yang Matsuoka senangi. Sayangnya, Matsuoka hanya melihat senyum itu dari ujung matanya karena tak berani menatap langsung mata _senpai-_ nya.

"Masamune," Midori memanggil dengan lembut, iya, lembut. Entah Si Hijau ini terkena kutukan apa.

"Coba kau katakan kalau kau senang jika bersama Midori-san,"

Matsuoka reflek menoleh, "Ha—hah?" kagetnya melihat senyum Midori yang masih saja terpampang.

"Katakan sambil menatap mataku," perintahnya mengusap helai pirang Matsuoka.

Kelereng biru mencoba bertemu kelereng kelabu dengan takut, bibir bergetar ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang hanya tinggal disalin dari bibir Midori, "A—Aku senang jika bersama M,Midori—san…" katanya gugup dan dibalas sebuah senyum puas dari Si kelereng kelabu.

"Anak baik—" puji Midori mengusap lembut kepala Matsuoka, bibir Midori didekatkan pada telinga Matsuoka, "Aku akan memberi imbalan kepada anak baik,"

Tubuh Matsuoka dipeluk secara mendadak, membuat empunya kaget tak percaya. Gugup. Rona merah menjalar. Pula rasa gugup untuk membalasnya atau tidak.

"Imbalannya—Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,Masamune." lanjutnya berbisik kemudian tangannya menyentuh ujung mata Matsuoka, menatap warna biru terang itu sedikit tajam. "Dan dengarkan aku, Masamune, aku tidak suka mata indahmu ini basah karena orang lain, mengerti kan?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai balasan dari Matsuoka, takut. Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Matsuoka saat ini.

"M,Midori—san," panggil Matsuoka gugup. "A—aku menyukaimu." Mata birunya hanya sekedipan mata menatap Midori, terlalu gugup bercampur dengan malu. Sedangkan Midori hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Matsuoka.

Dan menjawab pernyataan Matsuoka dengan sebuah kecupan pada keningnya.

* * *

FIN

o)—( /goleran/ halo—BESOK GUE MAKRAB NJER #mendadaksetressngejartugas #tapimalahupdatefanfik #Jakimahpinter /ndak

maaf ya ini gaje banget wakakak aslinya mau dipost kemarin cuma laptop dipinjem sama temen dan baru diambil (dan nebeng wifi kampus tercinta lol).

Semoga yang baca seneng— maaf untuk typo / OOC / dkk. Maap juga, Nggak kerasa romennya (gak bakat sih gue orz).

Untuk keluh kesahnya silakan mampir dikotak review, ya kayak biasa nyampah disana gak bakal di zadoin #Jak makasih yang udh mau baca sampe ini—wakakak.

Buat someone yang merasa ini buat dia/?/ jangan kangen gue ya :" gue aja yang kangen, rasa kangen itu berat loh #najislu

Udah ah—buat semuanya, makasih udah baca, salam peluk cium pake cinta tapi bohong dari Haisaki :'v


End file.
